


for the view

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, cocksucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: When Jaskier and Geralt are in Oxenfurt, staying across from Jaskier's ex, Valdo Marx, they decide to give him a show. And Geralt gets super into it.Originally posted towitchertrashbag.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Wine Aunt Smut Asks [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225
Comments: 39
Kudos: 658
Collections: Abby's Witcher Collection





	for the view

“But don’t you think right by this window is… nice? For the…” Jaskier whispered in Geralt’s ear, looking up at him under his lashes as coquettishly as he could.

“For the what?”

Jaskier swallowed. “…the view?” 

Geralt gave him a withering look. “The view. You’ve been parading me around this Oxenfurt feast like a prize hog–”

“–A bull! If anything!–”

“–And now you want to continue our evening _just exactly right here?_ In a window that faces Valdo Marx’s room?”

Jaskier laid a kiss on Geralt’s neck and drew a finger around the waist of his trousers, _clearly_ trying to distract him. And it was working… except Geralt also saw the slight blush on his cheeks. Not just arousal, also… embarrassment?

“You want him to hear us. Because…?”

“He’s my ex.”

Geralt leaned back, his eyes widening.

“I didn’t want to tell you, I’m sorry. And I thought I wasn’t angry anymore.”

“You made _that wish_ and you thought–”

“He really hurt me,” Jaskier said, turning his face away, and Geralt gently grasped his chin, studying his face closely. Jaskier wasn’t often vulnerable; his bubbly loquacious self usually drowned all that out. But as he looked up at Geralt, something inside the witcher fucking _snapped._

_“_ Then tell me what else you want.”

Jaskier’s eyes widened. “Wait, really?”

“Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want him to listen to me whine and beg for your cock and then see me come apart as you fuck me?”

“That’s really specific,” said Jaskier, his blush deepening into something else.

“Get the oil.”

Jaskier quickly fished Geralt’s favorite oil out of his pack, setting it gently on a nearby table as he kissed Geralt deeply. Geralt moaned openly into the kiss, hastening Jaskier’s fingers as he undid the rows of buttons on his tunic.

“Why the fuck do you have this many buttons–”

Geralt growled into him and pressed their hips together, working Jaskier’s clothing off his body feverishly, hungrily, until they were both throwing each others’s doublets and shirts across the room and caressing bare skin, muscles.

Geralt pressed him against the wall just within the alcove of the open window. The open window that faced Valdo Marx’s room.

“Please, Jaskier, let me– I need your cock in my mouth, please–” he whispered into him, then repeated, louder, letting his voice echo across the way to the open window on the other side. Geralt kissed Jaskier’s neck, moaning into him, his hands wild around him, almost overwhelming him.

“Mmmhmm,” was all Jaskier could manage, gently guiding Geralt to his trousers, which he all but ripped open before pressing his entire body into Jaskier’s cock, groaning and rutting against him.

Jaskier flushed– he’d never seen Geralt this needy, this desperate for him. Something about the situation, about proving he was better, fuck it was hot. He lost all concentration as Geralt’s tongue darted into his mouth, pressing against him, enveloping him completely.

Jaskier managed to press his shoulders back just enough and quirk an eyebrow.

“I thought you wanted my cock in your mouth?” he asked as confidently as he could, knowing he could come just from Geralt pressing his frankly ridiculous body against him.

Geralt’s eyes widened. “I do– please, Jaskier– I _need–”_

_“_ Well get going then,” Jaskier said, pressing Geralt to his knees. Geralt looked up at him, just barely above the height of the windowsill, probably out of sight, but looked hungry for him all the same, his mouth open and obedient and ready, it almost took Jaskier’s breath away.

“Slap me with it,” Geralt asked quietly.

“What?”

“Fuck. _Please will you just_ –”

Jaskier was on _fire_ as he watched Geralt on his knees, embarrassed and begging him to slap him in the face with his cock. What could he do? He slapped this man in the face with his cock, his jaw dropping at the filthy sound Geralt made when it tapped his cheek.

Geralt wasted no further time in taking Jaskier into his mouth, lavishing him with attention, drawing his hands up his inner hips, caressing his balls, pressing a finger back past them, towards his ass. Jaskier leaned back against the cold stone and moaned, cursing, as Geralt built up a rhythm.

“Fuck, you’re so good, Geralt, so fucking good– your filthy mouth– it’s incredible–”

Geralt took his entire length down his throat and bobbed on it, then released him with a slurp, his face flushed. Jaskier didn’t know how he didn’t come right there as Geralt looked up at him and said:

“I could do this for hours.”

“If you want me to fuck you, you won’t. Don’t you want me to take you apart with my cock?”

“Yes–”

Jaskier held his cheek with his hand. A mischievous look flashed in his eye.

“Then beg for it.”

Geralt choked back a moan and buried his nose in the hair just around Jaskier’s cock.

“Please, Jaskier,” he said, like he was begging directly to his cock, and laid a kiss on his hipbone.

“Please,” he said, looking up at him, pressing his face against the base of his cock, feeling it leaking slightly on his face again. Absolutely fucking depraved.

Jaskier sucked in a breath and somehow said: “Louder.”

“Oh Jaskier, please, _please_ Jaskier, fuck me with your cock– I need you, I need you buried deep inside me,” he said, perfectly loud and clear.

“On your feet,” breathed Jaskier, reaching for that bottle of oil. “Trousers off. Elbows on the sill.”

Geralt got to his feet, a little cum streaked on his cheek, and smirked as he framed his body in the window and pulled off his boots and trousers, displaying his ass for Jaskier and setting his elbows on the thick stone of the windowsill.

“How do you like the view?” Geralt asked him.

Jaskier groped his ass with one hand, pressing Geralt’s hips back further, making him arch his back more. With the other, oiled fingers, he brushed past the wiry hairs and against Geralt’s hole.

Geralt gasped involuntarily, then moaned wickedly into his touch, shifting his hips under Jaskier’s hands.

“Is our audience here?” Jaskier asked quietly.

“Yes,” said Geralt just as softly, his enhanced eyesight peering directly into the darkness of Valdo Marx’s room, where he knew the man waited, watching them. “You still want to give him a show?” he asked, writhing against Jaskier’s finger, asking for more.

“So loose for me already,” Jaskier said at full volume, answering the question. “And writhing against my fingers?” He clucked his tongue at Geralt. “I’ve never seen you so wanton.”

“Only for you, my love. Only you,” Geralt said, leaning to Jaskier’s lips for a kiss, which Jaskier granted him, slightly stunned. Until Geralt fucked himself back on his finger again, moaning against it.

“Please– Jaskier, I need more– I need you–”

“My fingers, Geralt?”

“No– please, please I need your thick cock, _please_ –” Geralt glanced at Jaskier, checking to see if this is still what he wanted, looking so flushed and genuinely desperate for him. “ _Please_ ,” he added. Jaskier smiled broadly and nodded, pressing his cock against Geralt’s ass, teasing him as he moaned loudly and writhed against him.

“So, so desperate for me, always so good for me,” Jaskier said, reaching Geralt’s cock, straining so hard already. Geralt let out a high, desperate whine at the touch.

“ _Please, please Jaskier, please please please”_ he begged. 

“Be good,” Jaskier said as he slowly, slowly pressed into him. Geralt arched into him, throwing his head back and groaning deeply.

“ _Fuck.”_

Jaskier kept his eyes on Geralt’s back, holding his hips with his hands and gently, gently rocking into him, knowing he was hitting him just right.

“ _Fuck, Jaskier– I–”_

_“_ Oh right there? That’s–?”

“ _Oh fuck oh fuck, gods– Jaskier–”_

_“_ You wanted me to take you apart, my love. Fuck, you feel so smooth, so ready for me, like you were made for me to claim–”

“ _Fuck–”_

_“_ Because you’re mine, Geralt, right?”

“ _Fuck I’m yours– only you, Jaskier–”_ Geralt choked out with a sob, his voice so raw Jaskier knew this was no performance. 

He softly, slowly fucked into him just right, keeping his pace as Geralt’s moans got louder and his voice more broken, his pleas nothing but _Jaskier Jaskier Jaskier_ over and over again. Jaskier didn’t know how he didn’t come right away at the sound of it– he just focused on Geralt, on his pleasure, saying:

“You’re so good, fuck you feel so good, you’re taking me so well, my love, so beautiful, so wonderful to me, just want to take care of you, my darling, are you ready?”

“Yes yes yes yes please please–”

Jaskier reached and gripped Geralt’s cock tightly, and with just a few strokes–

“Good, so good, come for me–”

Geralt came loudly across the open windowsill, his voice raw and broken in the night, his body beautiful and glistening, his face angelic. He reached back to hold Jaskier there, pressing his hips back, fucking back onto him, drawing Jaskier’s pleasure out–

Jaskier came into him, soft and muffled, and clutching his broad chest. As he pulled out, Geralt turned to kiss him, easing them both to the floor, their backs to the window now, kissing and caressing each other as they caught their breath.

Outside, they could hear the sounds of a choked moan and a loud: “FUCK!”

Geralt’s eyes went wide, disbelieving, and found Jaskier’s own startled eyes.

“Does he always sound like that when he comes? That’s awful.”

“NOW you get it.”


End file.
